A Little Mistaken
by angellwings
Summary: JONAS. For PHM Challenge #9: Adapting a Classic. You'll have to guess which classic it is. I'm not telling you. Joella, Kacy, and Nick/Amy.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** We're going to play a game. (I stole this idea from JDPhoenix, btw). PHM Challenge #9 is to adapt a classic using Jonas characters and settings. JD inspired me to write one while she was working on one of her own. The game, my friends, is to guess what classic novel I have adapted. I'm not going to tell you, but I will have a quote from the book (that I shall not name) at the beginning of each chapter. If you get it right, I will give you a shout out and an e-cookie. I say e-cookie because it is made up and doesn't really matter (much like the points on "Whose Line Is It Anyway?") Enjoy!

* * *

A Little Mistaken

By angellwings

* * *

**Chapter One**

"_Seldom, very seldom, does complete truth belong to any human disclosure; seldom can it happen that something is not a little disguised, or a little mistaken; but where, as in this case, though the conduct is mistaken, the feelings are not, it may not be very material."_

* * *

The three teens peeked over the last step on the stairs inside the fire house. Their eyes followed the scene in front of them curiously. If Nick had looked toward the stairs he would have seen the two dark heads of hair and the one blonde one disrupting his privacy, but Nick was too caught up in the girl in front of him to notice.

"Is that Elevator Girl?" Stella asked in a whisper.

Kevin nodded, "Yep, that's Amy."

"Aw, she's cute. Look! Nick's smiling!" Stella said in a loud whisper. "Adorable."

"Uh huh," Joe smirked. "And he has me to thank for it."

Stella rolled her eyes, "You? All you said was 'dude, if you're not gonna ask her out, can I?' Why should he thank you for that?"

"Because it was obviously a ploy to get him to make a move, duh," Joe told her.

Stella shook her head, "Oh please, you wanted to ask her out and you know it."

"No, I actually had my little brother's best interest at heart this time, thank you very much," Joe said in his defense. "I can be a matchmaker when I want to be."

"You? A matchmaker?" Stella said with a laugh. "Now that's funny."

"Hey, I'm good at romance," He pouted. "Take Maria for instance, the last time she delivered a pizza she said something about not having a life, right? Obviously, she's in need of a date. I could help her out with that."

Stella laughed quietly, "Let me guess, you're going to ask her out yourself?"

Joe rolled his eyes, "No, I'll—I could…"

"Could what?" Stella asked.

"Set her up with a date," Joe answered.

"Oh really? And who would this date be with?"

Joe glanced at Kevin in his peripherals as his older brother kept an eye on Nick's study date, "With Kevin."

Kevin's head snapped in Joe's direction, "With me?"

"Sure, you like Maria right?" Joe asked.

"Well, yeah, she's nice, but—"

"But nothing," Joe told him. "By the time I'm done helping you out, she won't be able to resist you, man."

Kevin gave Stella a fearful glance. Stella shook her head and sighed.

"Joe, I'm sure Kevin doesn't need your help getting a date," She said.

"What? He totally does. No offense, Kev," Joe scoffed.

"None taken. Considering the Anya Incident you might actually have a point," Kevin sighed.

"I'm telling you, if you listen to me you'll never have to go through another Anya heartbreak again," Joe said confidently.

Stella rolled her eyes, "Okay, I'm out of here before you start talking like Will Smith in _Hitch_. I do not want any part of this, and Kevin if you were smart you'd run away. Right now."

Stella slowly and quietly descended the stairs. Joe waited until he heard the front door slam to turn back to Kevin, "So, how about I set you up with Maria?"

Kevin sighed, "Well, yeah, Maria's nice, but…"

"But what?" Joe asked.

Kevin smiled softly, "I don't know, I kind of think that Macy might—"

"Dude, Macy?"

"What? What's wrong with Macy?"

"Nothing, nothing's wrong with Macy. She's sweet and cute, but Maria…Maria is smokin'. I mean she's hot! How could you say no?" Joe asked. "Besides, I'd fear for your safety if you went on a date with Macy. She's dangerous."

"She's gotten better," Kevin muttered weakly.

"Trust me, man. You're better off with Maria," Joe told him.

Kevin sighed, "Okay, if you say so."

"I say so," Joe smiled. This was gonna be fun.

* * *

The next day in the school cafeteria Macy sat down in between Kevin and Stella. Macy and Kevin exchanged shy smiles as they both opened their bag lunches. Joe watched worriedly. He couldn't let Kevin get too carried away with that crush he was working on. Joe liked Macy, he did, but the girl was a little scary sometimes.

"So, Kev, are we still on for feeding the ducks after school?" Macy asked. Joe's eyes widened. When had Kevin made those plans?

"Oh, yea—" Kevin stopped and winced when Joe kicked him under the table. Kevin gave him a questioning look.

"Kevin? Don't you remember? We've got to take Maria her jacket after school today. You know, the one she left at our house that time she came to hang out?" Joe asked with a pointed look.

"Oh, we do?" He asked innocently. He sighed and gave Macy an apologetic look, "Sorry, Mace, maybe another time?"

"Yeah, maybe," Macy said with a sad smile. Stella's brow furrowed and she glared at Joe suspiciously. What was he up to? Whatever it was, Stella doubted anything good would come of it. She would have to be prepared to fix whatever damage he caused.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Congrats to: _suburbs, Standard-Ang3l, xopeaceQTx13, Karma22, PurpleAngel87, Darkchilde, starfishbeliever, _and _aishicakes_ for guessing correctly! This is indeed an adaptation of "Emma" starring Joe as Emma. JDPhoenix gave me the idea of switching the sexes and making Joe Emma instead of Stella, and I pretty much love her forever for it. This story works so much better with Joe as Emma. It's a lot of fun to work on! Hope all of you who got it right enjoy your e-cookies!

Thanks for all the reviews guys! I really appreciate it! And now on with the show!

* * *

**Chapter Two**

* * *

"_One half of the world cannot understand the pleasures of the other."_

* * *

Kevin stared at his reflection in the mirror. He blinked and cocked his head to the side. His shirt looked sad without its normal ascot, and his shoes looked too…_formal_. He missed his boots. He ran a hand through his straight hair and grimaced.

"Joe, I know our styles aren't that different, but doesn't this look make me seem a little too much like…you?" Kevin asked worriedly.

"No way! You look great! Maria will love it," Joe told him with a self satisfied smirk.

Nick's eyebrow rose as he examined Kevin's new appearance, "He looks ridiculous."

"I feel ridiculous," Kevin agreed.

"Will you two just trust me? This is what will get Maria," Joe insisted.

"I don't even know if I really _want_ Maria anymore, man," Kevin told him.

"Yeah, you do. She's gorgeous," Joe told him. "Remember? She smells like toasted oregano?"

Kevin smiled softly, "She did smell delicious."

"See? You like her," Joe said finally. "Nick, we're going to Picarillo's, want to come with?"

Nick's brow furrowed, "Why would I do that? If I don't have a crush on Maria there's no reason to eat there."

"Alright, geez. Just a question," Joe sighed. "C'mon, Kev, I'll drive."

Joe grabbed the keys and Kevin reluctantly followed him out the door. Kevin couldn't help but ask himself if this was better than feeding the ducks with Macy, he already knew it wasn't.

* * *

Kevin had to flick the hair out of his eyes all the time. It was annoying, and unlike Joe he was pretty sure he didn't look cool while doing it. He probably looked like he had a twitch or something. He and Joe walked inside Picarillo's and Maria smiled brightly at them from her position at the cash register.

"Hey, guys," she said happily. "Long time, no order, huh?"

"Yeah, long time," Joe agreed. "We need a pizza for pick up."

"Large, supreme pizza with no olives?" Maria asked knowingly.

"You remember our order?" Kevin asked in an impressed tone.

"Well, you ordered enough of them," She chuckled. "It's hard to forget."

Kevin handed over the cash and Joe cleared his throat, "Kevin, wasn't there something you wanted to ask Maria?"

Kevin looked confused before he remembered what he and Joe had rehearsed in the car, "Oh! Right, um, we feel really bad about freaking you out the last time you were at the firehouse so we were wondering if you wanted to try it again. Maybe Saturday?"

"Oh," Maria said in a disappointed tone. "I can't, Saturday's the day I'm volunteering with Habitat for Humanity."

"What a Coincidence!" Joe exclaimed. "Kevin was just saying that he thought we should do that. Weren't you Kevin?"

Kevin looked at Joe as if he had lost his mind, "I was?"

Joe nodded, "You also said that you felt bad about not giving more back to the community, remember?"

"I did?"

Joe laughed, "This guy, so modest."

"Oh cool, then I guess I'll see you guys downtown on Saturday?" Maria asked.

Joe elbowed Kevin when he didn't answer.

"Ow! Yes! Yes, you will see us there," Kevin answered with a glare at Joe.

"Great, your pizza will be ready in 15 minutes," Maria said with a smile. "By the way, Kevin, I love the new look."

Kevin blushed, "Thanks, I'm really not sure how I feel about it."

"Well, if it helps I think you look really great," Maria said warmly.

"It does a little bit," Kevin said kindly.

"Good, see you Saturday!" Maria said as she moved onto the customer waiting behind them.

"See? I told you she would like it," Joe said with a proud grin.

"Yes, you did," Kevin sighed. "Joe, there's just one problem."

"What's that?" He asked.

"I promised Macy I would walk dogs with her at the Humane Society on Saturday," Kevin huffed.

Joe shrugged, "Cancel."

"But I promised," Kevin said in a horrified tone.

"You can walk dogs with Macy anytime," Joe reminded him. "This is Maria we're talking about. Besides how mad can Macy get when she finds out you're building homes for Habitat for Humanity?"

"Yeah, I guess," Kevin agreed half heartedly.

"C'mon, man, cheer up," Joe smiled. "You've got a date with Maria."

Kevin gave Joe a small smile, "I do?"

"Didn't you hear her? She likes your new look and is excited about seeing you on Saturday. I'd say that's a date," Joe smirked as he patted Kevin's shoulder.

* * *

Joe, Kevin, and Nick rounded the corner and walked down the hall toward their lockers like they did everyday only today they were receiving more stares than usual. Well, Kevin was receiving more stares than usual. Macy and Stella were waiting near their lockers. Stella needed to address an outfit issue for a morning talk show they were appearing on on Friday. Macy and Stella's mouths dropped open when Kevin came into view. Only they didn't look like they felt any sort of awe. In fact, to Kevin, Macy looked kind of disappointed.

"Kevin?" The petite brunette asked in disbelief.

"H-Hi, Macy," He stammered.

Stella turned to Joe, "What did you do to him?"

"You, um, you look different," Macy said quietly.

"Bad different?" He asked.

"No, just…_different_ different," She answered vaguely.

"Oh. Um, about Saturday…"

"What about Saturday?" Macy asked worriedly.

"I can't make it," Kevin said as he swallowed thickly.

Macy sighed, "Right, of course. Don't worry about it, Kevin. It's fine."

"Do you want to know why?" He asked.

She shrugged, "It's okay, really. No need to explain."

And with that Macy was gone leaving Kevin to stare after her in confusion. That made twice in a row that he had cancelled on her. Macy couldn't help but feel a little glum. If he didn't want to hang out with her then he really just needed to say so.

Stella watched her best friend leave and then turned to glare at Joe, "I don't know what you're doing. But don't."

"What? I'm not doing anything," He told her. "Now, what amazing ensembles have you put together for us, Stella?"

She dropped her glare for the moment and pulled out her sketch pad to show the boys her ideas. Sooner or later she would find out exactly what Joe was doing. She also made a mental note to find a way to gently tell Kevin that straight hair looked horrible on him. His curly hair suited him much better.

* * *

Lunch was eerily quiet that day. Macy was nowhere to be found. Stella was officially worried. She excused herself to go find her best friend, and as she left she noticed Kevin's worried expression as well. He was staring sadly at Macy's empty chair. Stella shook her head. Why was her life so full of drama?

She found Macy sitting against the wall beside of the Gymatorium doors. She was slowly eating her bag lunch. Stella sat down beside her and wrapped an arm around her, "What's wrong, Macy?"

"Kevin, he's…_different_," Macy said as she scrunched up her nose. "He looks like—"

"Joe?" Stella asked knowingly.

"Yeah, and no offense to Joe but he's not my favorite Jonas. I like curly hair," Macy pouted. "And Kevin's cancelled on me twice now. Twice!"

"You really like him, huh?" Stella asked.

Macy blushed, "Yeah, but not this Kevin. I like the old Kevin. The curly haired ascot wearing Kevin."

"I'm sure it's just a phase. He's probably going through some crisis or something. He'll get over it," Stella assured her. At least she hoped he would.

* * *

Later that day, Stella walked the halls with Joe.

"So, you gave Kevin a new look, huh?" Stella asked.

"Yeah, you like it?"

"Well, it's certainly a change, isn't it?" Stella said simply. "You know I think someone may be asking Kevin out soon. If I can convince her to work up the courage that is."

"I think Kevin's already been asked out," Joe grinned.

Stella gasped, "Macy asked him out?"

Joe's brow furrowed, "No! Maria asked him out."

Stella paused mid-stride, "Maria asked him out? Does Kevin even _like_ Maria? Does she like him?"

"She said she loved his new look and was excited she was going to get to see him on Saturday," Joe smirked.

"Saturday? You know why he cancelled on Macy?" Stella asked.

"He and I will be building houses with Maria," Joe answered.

"He gave up walking cute, cuddly puppies with Macy for hammering boards together with Maria?" Stella asked in disbelief.

"If I had to pick Maria or Macy, I know who I'd pick."

Stella shook her head, "Kevin would be luck to have Macy. You're pressuring him into this aren't you? You're seriously convinced you need to set him up with Maria? Unbelievable."

"What? I'm doing Kevin a favor," Joe insisted.

"No, you're not. You're screwing with his life. Let him be. He's fine the way he is," Stella snapped.

"Are you mad at me? Over this?" Joe asked heatedly.

Stella took a deep breath and released it, "Look, I don't want to fight. I really don't."

"Then let's talk about something else," Joe said as his jaw stiffened angrily.

Only they didn't, and they walked the rest of the way to class in awkward silence.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Just thought I would make it clear that all of the quotes I'm using at the beginning of the chapters are from "Emma" by Jane Austen. (Makes sense considereing thats the story I'm adapting, lol)

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Three**

"_One cannot have too large a party. A large party secures its own amusement." _

* * *

"We've got to do something else," Joe said thoughtfully.

"Hey! I know that these fittings aren't that exciting, but I'm not finished!" Stella exclaimed as she finished pinning up the hem of Joe's new pants.

He rolled his eyes, "I'm not talking about the fitting. I'm talking about Maria. Saturday is too far away. We've got to do something before then. Thursday and Friday are Teacher Workdays right?"

Nick nodded, "Friday is the Mack and Mickey show, though."

"Okay," Joe said thoughtfully. "Then we'll have a party on Wednesday, and invite Maria."

"Kevin, you're next," Stella commanded. Kevin quickly stepped up on the ledge by the firepoles and Stella got to work pinning up his pants.

"When you say party, you do mean a small one right?" Kevin asked fearfully. "I mean I like big parties, but we had one of those last week for the music video premiere. I was hoping this week would be a little calmer."

"Oh yeah, definitely a small party," Joe told him.

Nick and Stella shared unconvinced looks. Joe wasn't the type to throw small parties.

* * *

The music thumped loudly, and the people talked even louder in order to be heard. The noise seemed to make Kevin uneasy. He was a fan of loud music, but not loud techno music which was currently what was playing. He didn't even know they owned any techno music. Joe pushed through the crowd with Maria behind him.

"It's good that you could come, Maria," He yelled to her.

"Thanks! I was glad I had the night off too," She responded.

They finally reached Kevin and Joe grinned, "Kevin! Maria's here."

Kevin brightened. He had been growing bored and Maria would at least be someone to talk to. Macy had been invited but it looked like she decided not to come.

"Hi, Maria!" Kevin yelled with a wave.

"Hey, Kevin!" She smiled.

"Why don't you two go dance," Joe suggested. "I'm gonna see if I can find Nick."

Maria looked as if she wanted to say something, but stopped herself and nodded, "Sure, C'mon Kevin. Let's dance."

He watched Maria and Kevin head off to the middle of the room to dance before heading over to where Stella, Nick, and Amy were currently camped out.

"See," He said to the group. "They're dancing."

Nick and Stella rolled their eyes. Amy looked around the group and noticed someone missing.

"Where's Macy?" She asked curiously.

Stella paused for a moment before she answered as if she were trying to remember something, "Oh, she, um, has to help her mom at the store tomorrow morning. They've got to open really early so she thought it would be better for her to go to bed early."

Nick and Amy shared a glance that clearly said they thought that excuse sounded a little rehearsed, but Joe didn't think anything of it.

"That's too bad," He said honestly. He really was sorry she couldn't come. Just because he didn't think his brother should date her didn't mean he didn't like her.

"Hey, Amy?" Nick asked. "Want to dance?"

She quirked an eyebrow at him, "You want to dance? To _this_ music?"

He gave her a teasing glare, "Just shut up and enjoy it, okay?"

She laughed, "Fine, C'mon, Mr. Lucas. Let's go dance."

Amy grabbed his hand and they headed off to the dance floor together leaving Joe and Stella alone.

"Hey, listen," Joe said as he turned to her. "I'm sorry about the other day in the hall. I have nothing against Macy, I promise. She's awesome. How is she?"

"Well, she's not happy if that's what you're asking," Stella told him crossly.

He sighed, "I _am_ sorry, Stells."

For what it was worth, Stella believed him. He hadn't wanted Macy to get hurt, and he didn't seem happy that she was.

"Can we put that argument behind us?" He asked pleadingly. "Friends?"

He held out his hand for her to shake. She sighed and reluctantly accepted it, "Friends."

Just then Kevin and Maria returned from dancing and Maria immediately turned to Joe, "Your turn."

Joe blinked at her, "My turn? Don't you want to—"

"Nope, your turn," Maria said with a laugh as she pulled Joe out onto the dance floor. Stella's eyes widened, and she noticed that Maria seemed to be more eager to have Joe's attention than Kevin's.

"Uh oh," She muttered under her breath. Luckily the music was so loud that no one heard her. She turned to look over at Kevin. He had a very moonstruck expression on his face. A small goofy smile, and soft wide eyes.

For the second time that week Stella knew that Joe's plan was not going to end well. She scooted closer to Kevin as Maria took off with Joe, "Hey, Kev, how was the dance?"

He smiled brightly at her, "It was great! She said she couldn't wait to watch me on the Mack and Mickey show on Friday, and that I was sweet."

"Sweet?" Stella asked. Sweet could be good. Depending on how she said it.

He nodded, "Joe's plan might actually be working."

Or it could be about to blow up in his face, Stella thought.

She nodded and smiled, "Might be, Kev."

* * *

The party guests were slowly filtering out as the evening came to a close. Maria had gone back and forth dancing with Joe and Kevin, but she had only danced with Kevin when Joe suggested it. The more Stella observed of Maria the more she was certain that Maria had a thing for Joe. Not Kevin.

Kevin insisted on seeing Maria to the door, and she looked as though she wanted to protest but she didn't. She nodded and allowed Kevin to lead her to the front door of the firehouse. Joe was casually cleaning up plates and cups and throwing them into a trash bag. Stella chose that moment to approach him.

"I think I may have a found a small glitch in your brilliant plan, oh wise matchmaker," Stella said in a hushed voice.

"What's that?" He asked worriedly.

"Maria has a thing for you," Stella warned him.

He chuckled at her, "No she doesn't. She's got a thing for Kevin. It's obvious. She spent half the night with him."

"Yes, and she spent the other half with _you_," Stella pointed out.

Joe rolled his eyes, "You're wrong."

Stella glared at him and crossed her arms over her chest, "Fine, but when Maria breaks Kevin's heart because you were too stubborn and blind I fully plan on saying 'I told you so.'"

"You'll never get to," Joe told her. "Because this is going to work."

* * *

Thursday came and went. It was full of talk show preparation, but lacked the frenzied air that normally followed an event like this. The boys were unable to fly out to the studio to film in person with Mack and Mickey, but they had arranged to appear live via satellite. The boys would be able to talk to Mack and Mickey from the comfort of their own home. So, while they were preparing, it was more relaxed preparation.

Friday was the talk show. It went smoothly for once. They performed a song, and took questions from the studio audience. Once that was done they were free for the rest of the day. Nick announced that Amy was coming over and warned them all not to embarrass him. Stella said that she was going to go hang out with Macy. Stella had volunteered to take Kevin's place at the Humane Society the following day. Kevin had asked her to tell him if there were any baby turtles up for adoption, and Stella said she would.

And Joe took a day off from plotting. He had wanted to spend it with Stella, but with Macy in a funk lately Stella told him that she needed to be with her. He was upset at first, but he supposed a day of video games with Frankie and Kevin wouldn't be too bad. He found that he missed just being Kevin's brother. Being his matchmaker seemed strange and he would be glad when his plan succeeded and things returned to _almost_ normal.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

"_The real evils, indeed, of Emma's situation were the power of having rather too much her own way, and a disposition to think a little too well of herself."_

* * *

By the time Saturday rolled around Joe was positive his plan would work. He and Kevin arrived at the downtown address where they would be helping to build two homes. Maria found them very quickly.

"Hi guys!" Maria exclaimed. There wasn't much time to talk as the three of them were almost immediately given directions on what to do. It started out well enough. Maria and Kevin were working together on one side of the house while Joe observed from afar, but a few hours later everything seemed to take a strange turn.

Kevin was very caught up in doing the work and doing it right. Joe couldn't help but be frustrated and proud when it turned out Kevin was there for the right reasons. On the one hand, Kevin was unintentionally ignoring Maria, and on the other Kevin was doing very good work and had a better attitude than most of the other people that had come out to help.

Somehow Maria had ended up working next to him. They went awhile without any talk at all. Both were concentrating on the work in front of them, but finally Maria spoke up.

"Hey, listen," She began. "Do you think we could go to a movie some time?"

He nodded, "Sure, I'll see when Kevin can—"

"No, not Kevin. Just you and me."

He blinked at her, "Just you and me?"

"Yeah, you know, like a date."

"A date? You and me?" He asked. He couldn't seem to wrap his head around it.

She chuckled at him, "That is what two people do when they like each other right?"

"Like each other? But I thought you liked Kevin?" Joe asked in confusion.

Maria giggled, "Kevin? Kevin's not my type. I mean he's sweet and cute, but if I wanted a puppy I'd go adopt one."

"A puppy?" Joe asked. He felt a little offended for his brother.

"Well, yeah. Kevin's like a puppy. Cute and cuddly, but not very romantic. At least not to me. I mean I'm sure there are girls out there that like that kind of thing, but I'm not one of them. I need someone more assertive, more confident like you," Maria answered with a disarming smile.

This was awkward, Joe thought, "Maria, I hate to tell you this, but this whole time I've been trying to get you and Kevin together."

It was her turn to be surprised at him, "Really? Me and Kevin? I don't think so, Joe. He's just not my—"

"Type," Joe finished for her. "Yeah, I know I heard you the first time."

Maria sighed, "Look, why don't you call me if you ever want to go out sometime, okay?"

He doubted that would ever happen. Maria was pretty, but she had only really attracted him when she was unattainable. He paused and shook his head. Wow, that made him sound like a real jerk.

"Sure, Maria. I'll do that," He answered in disappointment. He couldn't believe Stella had been right. Well, actually he could. Stella tended to be right a lot. How was he going to break this to Kevin? He had gotten the guy's hopes up, and it turned out that it was all for nothing.

"Great, just great," Joe said as he watched Maria walk away.

* * *

Joe and Kevin returned home tired and dirty. Kevin headed straight for the shower while Joe cornered Nick while he sat at his drums.

"I'm an idiot," Joe told him.

Nick's left eyebrow rose curiously, "I already knew this. You came to this conclusion, how?"

"You're never going to believe this," Joe began. "All this time I've been trying to set Maria up with Kevin when, brace yourself, she—"

"She was trying to set _herself_ up with _you_?" Nick asked knowingly.

"You knew?" Joe asked in horror.

"She was working you pretty hard at the party. You were just too caught up in forcing her on Kevin to notice," Nick told him.

"I can't believe this! I encouraged Kevin to like Maria. How am I going to break this to him?" Joe asked.

"The only way you can, by being honest," Nick suggested.

"This sucks!" Joe exclaimed.

"What sucks?" Kevin asked curiously as he came out of the bathroom.

"I thought you were going to take a shower?" Joe asked.

Kevin shrugged, "I forgot a towel. What sucks?"

"You know, I think I'm gonna go see what Frankie's up to," Nick said as he quickly left the room.

Joe sighed, "I've got some bad news, Kev."

Kevin's brow furrowed, "What's wrong?"

"Maria isn't as into you as I thought," Joe said reluctantly.

"She's not?"

"No, it turns out she's sort of into me," Joe told him. He quickly continued talking, "But I'm not into her, of course. I'm really not."

Kevin blew a piece of his straight hair out of his face and sighed, "Of course she likes you."

He sounded bitter. Joe didn't know Kevin could be bitter.

"Well, at least I can go back to my curly hair now. I don't know how you do it. Straight hair is a pain," Kevin said flatly.

"Are you mad at me?" Joe asked hesitantly. Kevin gave him a confused look.

"Mad at you? Why would I be mad at you?" Kevin asked. "Yeah, okay you were totally and completely wrong about Maria, but you were just trying to help. It's actually kind of cool that you thought I could get someone like Maria."

"Dude, you're way better than any Maria," Joe told him honestly. "Believe me; you can do better than her."

"Maybe," Kevin said. Joe knew Kevin was humoring him so he would drop the subject. Kevin walked toward the towel closet across the room and then returned to the bathroom to take his shower.

Joe had to find a way to make this right. He had to.

* * *

Monday at school, Macy planned to avoid Kevin as she had been since last Tuesday, but when she happened to pass him he looked so depressed that she just couldn't. Kevin shouldn't ever look that sad. It made her heart hurt ever so slightly. So, she stopped in front of him.

"Hey, Kevin," She said in a bright tone that she didn't truly feel. Well, she thought, at least his curly hair was back.

His eyes brightened when he looked up at her, "Macy! You're talking to me!"

She smiled softly at him and lied convincingly, "Why wouldn't I be?"

He smiled and shrugged, "I don't know, I just got the feeling that you were avoiding me."

She shook her head, "I could never do that. I see your curly hair is back."

He nodded, "Yeah, the straight hair just wasn't working for me."

"Good, no offense, but I prefer you with curly hair," Macy told him honestly.

"You do?" He asked.

She blushed and nodded, "It suits your personality better, I think."

"Thanks," He said with a blush of his own.

Macy cleared her throat and spoke up again, "Well, I guess I'd better get to homeroom. I'll see you at lunch."

"You're going to eat lunch with us today?" Kevin asked excitedly.

Macy smiled her first real smile in days, "As long as I'm welcome to."

"You're always welcome to eat lunch with us, Macy," Kevin assured her.

* * *

After Macy left Kevin raced to the Atrium to find Stella and Joe, "Guys!"

"What? What's wrong?" Stella asked.

"Nothing! Absolutely nothing is wrong!" Kevin smiled.

"Really? I thought you were still upset about Maria?" Joe asked.

"Oh, well I am a little bit," Kevin answered.

"Upset about Maria? What happened?" Stella asked.

"Maria had a thing for Joe not me," Kevin told her. "But more importantly, Macy's talking to me again! And she's eating lunch with us today! I say this calls for a Five Second Dance Party!"

Stella and Joe watched Kevin dance in amusement. This Kevin was certainly better than the Kevin he and Nick had seen all weekend, Joe thought.

"Okay, now that that's said," Kevin announced once he stopped dancing. "I'm off to class. See you guys at lunch."

Stella and Joe waved and walked off toward their homeroom.

"So, I was right, huh?" Stella asked with a smirk.

Joe nodded, "Apparently."

"Told you so," Stella said in a sing-song tone.

"Yes, yes, I know," Joe sighed. "I'm done matchmaking for the time being."

Stella didn't look convinced, "Are you really?"

"Yes, I am. I'm done."

"Sure you are," Stella said with a smirk. "Just don't get anyone else's heart broken okay?"

"It was never my intention to break hearts," Joe said as a slow smirk formed on his face. "Well, unless those hearts are broken over me. I mean I can't exactly help that I'm quite a handsome guy."

Stella laughed and shook her head, "You're not cocky at all. Note the sarcasm."

* * *

Macy was late for lunch. Kevin was staring at her seat again.

"She'll be here, Kev," Stella told him comfortingly.

"I'm not worried?" He asked as his eyes never left her seat. "Do I look worried?"

"Dude, I'm telling you. Just put Macy behind you. I mean be her friend or whatever, but you'd be better off crushing on someone else," Joe told him.

"I'm not _crushing_ on her," Kevin told him. Okay, that was a lie. Stella quirked an eyebrow at him when his voice was just a little higher than it should be. Stella didn't understand why Joe was urging Kevin to forget about his feelings for Macy. She, personally, thought Macy would be perfect for him.

"Ignore him, Kevin," Stella told him. "He's upset because he had to eat a little crow, that's all."

Kevin didn't _want_ to forget Macy. He _couldn't_ forget Macy. Nick and Amy joined them just as Macy came sprinting around the corner.

"Hey, guys! Sorry I'm late," Macy apologized as she sat down. Kevin breathed a sigh of relief and smiled at her.

"No worries, Mace. We're just glad you made it," He told her.

Macy blushed and returned his smile, "I had to stay back after gym class to talk with coach about the volleyball game this weekend."

"I'm sure you'll kick their butts, Macy," Kevin assured her with a smile.

Stella held back the "aw" that was dying to escape her lips. They were adorable. Maybe she could help Kevin where he really needed it. Not with changing who he was, not with getting a girl he didn't really want to begin with, but with getting the things he really wanted like Macy, for instance. Someone needed to counter Joe's insanity, and she was the perfect person for the job.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

_"Vanity working on a weak head, produces every sort of mischief."_

* * *

Kevin yawned and drummed on the steering wheel of his car while Joe paced around the car and kicked the flat tire that had caused them to be stranded. Yes, that's right. They had gotten a flat, and as luck would have it Mr. Lucas had taken the jack out of their car to put in Sandy's new mini-van. So they really were stuck.

"I called dad," Nick announced with a sigh. "Got his voicemail."

"Mom?" Joe asked hopefully.

"She had that meeting with Frankie's teacher today, remember?" Nick reminded him.

"Great, just great," Joe sighed.

"I did manage to get a hold of Stella. She's going to see if Macy has a jack in her car, and call me back," Nick told him.

"Wait, Stella doesn't have a jack in her car? Really? That's not safe," Joe said with a shake of his head. Nick gave him a bored look and motioned to their surroundings.

"We didn't have one either."

"Exactly, and look where we are!" Joe exclaimed.

A silver Honda Civic honked at them and slowed down.

"Do you guys need help?" Asked a girl with auburn hair from her driver's side window.

"No, we're cool. We just thought we'd chill here with a busted tire, you know, for fun," Joe stated dryly.

"Oh, okay, then. I'll remember to wave when I pass by you on my way to school tomorrow morning then," She said as she waved and drove off.

Nick threw a pen at the back of Joe's head, "Way to go idiot. That's the only car that's passed us in half an hour."

"I thought it was pretty obvious that I was being sarcastic," Joe scoffed in shock. They watched as the car sped down the road.

Suddenly the car stopped, and turned around.

"Hey, she's coming back," Kevin announced. The silver Civic pulled in in front of them and parked. The girl got out of the car and leaned against her door.

"That's what you get for being sarcastic to someone who only wanted to help," She said with a teasing glare. "Like I would really leave three helpless guys like you stranded."

Now that Nick got a good look at the girl he recognized her, "Jules?"

"Hey, Nick, so I see you guys have a flat?" Jules asked.

"Jules? Who's Jules?" Joe asked.

"Amy's best friend," Nick answered. "Yeah we do. Kevin drove straight into a pothole."

Kevin sighed, "Okay, let it go, that's the first time I've driven into a pothole, thank you."

"Don't tell me YOU know how to change a tire?" Joe asked.

"Oh yeah, and I can rebuild an entire engine in an hour. I'm an awesome mechanic," She smirked.

"Really?" He asked with wide eyes.

She chuckled and spoke up slowly, "No. But I do have a jack."

"Okay, that was just mean," Joe pouted.

Kevin laughed from inside the car, "That was hilarious, that's what that was."

"Shut up," Joe sighed. Jules returned to her trunk and came back with the jack.

"I'm hoping you guys have a spare. You do have a spare right?" She asked.

Kevin got out of the car and opened the trunk. He lifted up the carpeted bottom of the trunk to reveal their spare.

"Good," Jules nodded. "Keep the jack. You can give it to me tomorrow. I'm late for a study session with Amy. Have fun changing that tire!"

"Bye, Jules!" Nick called after her. "Thanks for helping out."

"Any friend of Amy's is a friend of mine, Nicholas. No problem," She said as she got in her car and peeled out. Joe winced as the tire squealing hit his ears. He would not want to ride shotgun in her car.

"She's cute," Joe said finally. "I like her."

Nick rolled his eyes, "You would. Jules is nice; she's just a little rough around the edges."

"And therefore, she's hot," Joe told him.

Nick and Kevin groaned in unison.

"Joe, you are not going to go after Jules are you?" Kevin asked almost pleadingly.

He smirked, "Do I really need to answer that? Of course, I'm going to go after her."

Nick shook his head, "You need help."

"Can we just change the tire and get out of here?" Joe asked them with slight annoyance.

For the moment the boys put aside Joe's girl chasing problem to focus on changing their tire. It was complicated because there were three of them, and none of them had really changed a tire before. They all had different ideas on how it was to be done as well. Finally Kevin sent Nick and Joe away and changed the tire his way. Once he was finished they got in the car and headed home.

They reached home to find Stella waiting on them.

"Hey, Stells," Joe said with a smile.

"Hey, Joe," She said distractedly. "Kevin, can we talk?"

Kevin looked confused, "Um, sure, Stella, what's up?"

"Maybe, we could talk outside?" She asked eagerly.

Joe's brow furrowed, "You want to talk to Kevin in private? About what?"

"If I told you, it wouldn't be private would it?" Stella said with a glare that clearly told him to butt out.

"Oh, fine, have your little secret rendezvous. I don't care," Joe mumbled bitterly.

"Okay," Stella said brightly with a teasing grin. She knew this was bugging Joe, and she loved every minute of it. She quickly dragged Kevin outside to talk.

The front door closed behind them and Kevin opened his mouth to ask what this was about when Stella held up a finger to tell him to wait. She reached out and quickly opened the door. There was a loud crack.

"Ow! Stel-la!" Joe whined from the other side of the door.

"I told you. This is Kevin and Stella private time, Joseph. You're not included," She yelled through the door. Finally when Stella was sure Joe was gone she turned back to Kevin.

"So, you like Macy, huh?" She asked.

He blinked and his mouth hung open in surprise, "How did you KNOW?"

She rolled her eyes, "Oh please, you are far too obvious. You're all happy and sickeningly cute…in a good way! You get all mopey when she's not around or upset. It's perfectly clear to almost everyone that you like her."

"You're not going to tell me I should like someone else are you?" Kevin asked.

Stella shook her head, "No, that would be stupid. You and Macy are clearly perfect for each other. Joe just doesn't realize that not everyone thinks what he thinks about relationships. If you like Macy then go for it. I'll keep Joe off your back."

"Really?" Kevin asked excitedly.

She nodded, "Of course! Unlike Joe I actually have common sense."

He hugged her happily, "Thank you so much, Stella! You're the best!"

Joe cracked the door open and peeked through just in time to see Kevin place a celebratory kiss on Stella's cheek. Stella laughed as Kevin hugged her once again.

"Stella, this is seriously, the best news I've gotten all day."

She chuckled, "Well, keep it down, lover boy. You don't want Joe to hear you, do you?"

Kevin shook his head, "No."

"Then calm down a little because we have to go in there and pretend to be normal, got it?"

Kevin nodded, "Got it!"

She watched him calm himself down in amusement, and when he finally felt he was ready they headed for the door. Joe scrambled away and situated himself at the kitchen table just before they entered.

"So, how'd it go?" Joe asked casually.

Stella rolled her eyes, "After my emphasis on that conversation being private do you really think I would tell you?"

"I'd like to believe that if it was something truly important you would," He said seriously.

She smiled softly at him, "If it was something important I would definitely tell you. You know that."

He smiled and nodded, but still had his doubts. Kevin and Stella had looked awfully cozy and, dare he say it, giddy out there together. If Kevin had feelings for Stella then he had to hand it the guy, he had good taste. Stella was a catch.

But for some reason, Joe just couldn't be happy for them. There was a nagging feeling in his chest that he couldn't quite figure out.

"I'm gonna go see what Nick's up to," Kevin said as he turned back to Stella. "See you later, Stella. I enjoyed our…talk."

Stella and Kevin shared small secretive grins and Joe felt that nagging feeling in his chest grow ever so slightly. What _was_ that?

* * *

The next day Joe watched his older brother and his childhood friend carefully. When they arrived at school Stella had been waiting for Kevin and they immediately wandered off somewhere alone…together. Neither had said a word about where they were going or what they were doing.

He planned on following them when Jules appeared out of nowhere.

"I need my jack back," She told him.

"Hey, that rhymed," He pointed out.

She smiled a little, "It did, didn't? So? When am I getting it back?"

"You can meet us in the parking lot after school and pick it up then, okay?" He asked as he tried to keep Stella and Kevin in his sights. "Thanks for letting us use it, by the way. You saved us."

She stared at him in boredom as he craned his neck and wiggled around in an attempt to keep looking at something behind her.

"I'm sorry, is there something you're supposed to be doing right now?" She asked with a quirked brow.

Yes, he thought to himself. "No, not really."

"Then do you have to go to the bathroom or something? Drink a lot of Mountain Dew this morning? Because you don't seem to be able to stand still," She stated.

"I'm just…looking for someone," He answered as Stella and Kevin turned a corner. He sighed in defeat. "Never mind."

"Okay," Jules said slowly.

Joe immediately felt bad for practically ignoring her, "Listen, why don't you join our table for lunch today? Amy will be there, and I can buy you lunch or something to pay you back for yesterday."

She smiled kindly at him, "I'd like that."

He nodded, "Good. So I'll see you at lunch then. Bye, Jules."

Joe quickly headed off in the direction he'd seen Stella and Kevin go, but he couldn't find them. Where had they gone? He gave up after a few more minutes and returned to his locker. He'd been in such a hurry to follow Stella and Kevin that he'd forgotten to switch out his books for his classes.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

_"Emma denied none of it aloud, and agreed to none of it in private."_

* * *

"Pssst…Macy!"

Macy's brow furrowed and she turned her head left and right looking for the source of the loud whisper. She saw no one that seemed to be talking to her. There were students loitering in the halls and chatting amiably to each other, but no one who looked like they wanted her attention.

"Macy, over here!"

Her eyes landed on the corner of her row of lockers, and she squinted at the hand that was currently waving her over. She couldn't see who the hand belonged to, and the whisper was too hoarse for her to be able to tell who's voice it was. Although she did vaguely recognize the tone. Macy looked around to make sure no one was looking before rounding the corner. Her eyebrows flew upward at the sight of Kevin hunched behind the trashcan with a finger poised over his lips to tell her to speak softly.

"Kevin?" She asked in a whisper. "What are you doing?"

Suddenly Stella walked slowly by them and mumbled, "All clear. I'll keep an eye out for you-know-who."

Kevin suddenly looked frightened, "For Voldemort?"

Stella rolled her eyes and hissed, "No! Joe! I'll keep an eye out for Joe."

"Oh! Right," Kevin said with a nod and a snap of his fingers.

"Um, what's going on?" Macy asked as she looked between the two teens as if they were crazy.

"Can we talk?" Kevin asked nervously.

"Sure, Kev, but why all the secrecy?" Macy asked as Kevin led her away. Macy curiously watched as Stella leaned against the lockers she and Kevin had been standing by, and casually glanced around the hallway.

"We're avoiding Joe," Kevin told her.

"I get that," She chuckled. "But why?"

"He's, um, trying to set me up with people I don't want to be set up with," Kevin told her honestly.

"Like Maria?" Macy asked hopefully. She hadn't said anything about knowing _why_ Kevin looked different, but she did. She knew that he was trying to reel in Maria, and she couldn't stand it. So, she was hoping beyond hope that Joe had done that and that Kevin hadn't really been into it.

"Exactly like Maria. She's nice, and I _did_ like her but not anymore," Kevin said confidently.

"Good," Macy told him. "Because I don't think she's right for you."

"Neither do I," Kevin agreed.

"So what do we need to talk about?" Macy asked in a tone that was now considerably brighter.

Kevin smiled, "I was hoping we could go out tonight. I've got zoo passes if you want to—"

"Yes!" Macy exclaimed eagerly.

"Yes?" Kevin asked.

"Yes! I would love to!"

"To go to the Zoo or—"

"Anywhere, although, the Zoo _would_ be completely awesome," Macy smiled.

Kevin hugged Macy to him excitedly and kissed her cheek quickly, "Great! I'll pick you up at seven o'clock!"

Macy stared at Kevin with a goofy smile as he pulled away, and Stella suddenly came around the corner.

"What's the verdict?" She asked.

"We're going out tonight," Kevin beamed.

"Congrats!" Stella said happily. "Did you tell her about the plan?"

"What plan?" Macy asked as she came back to reality.

"Stella is my cover just in case Joe tries something stupid," Kevin informed her.

"You mean Joe's going to think you're hanging out with Stella?" Macy asked. "Um, won't that cause more trouble?"

Stella smirked, "A little envy never hurt anyone."

"You enjoy making him squirm sometimes don't you?" Kevin asked suspiciously.

"Of course I do," She grinned. "He makes it entirely too easy."

"What's up guys?" Joe suddenly called from down the hall. The three of them froze and turned to face him.

"Oh, hey Joe," Stella said casually. "Kevin and I were just finalizing our plans for tonight."

"Oh yeah?" He asked. "What are we doing?"

Kevin shook his head, "Not 'we,' little brother. Just me and Stella."

Macy held back a grin at the look of surprise on Joe's face.

"You and Stella?"

Stella nodded, "We're going to the zoo."

"They have otters!" Kevin exclaimed excitedly.

"Um, great, Kev," Joe said with a furrowed brow. "I'm sure you'll have fun."

"You okay, Joe?" Macy asked.

"Me? Yeah, I'm fine," He lied.

"You don't look fine," Stella said observantly. "Is this about Kevin and me going to the—"

"No!" He practically yelled. "If it's about anything it's about how nervous I am that Jules is going to be joining us for lunch today."

He smirked as Stella's triumphant smile faltered.

"Who's Jules?" Stella asked.

"She saved us last night," Joe told her. "Remember Nick called you about our flat? Well, she's the girl who let us borrow her jack."

Kevin nodded, "She's also Amy's best friend."

"And hot," Joe grinned.

"Oh!" Macy exclaimed excitedly. "I have World History with her! She's—" Macy paused when she noticed Stella's glare, "Not nice at all."

Kevin looked confused, "She seemed nice to me."

"Um, you know what," Macy said quickly. "We're late for lunch. We should go."

Macy looped her arm through Stella's and led the group away before Stella could snap at Kevin. Stella stopped suddenly and turned on Joe.

"Is that the only reason you like her, Joe? Because she's hot?"

He smirked, "Of course not. It's just a bonus."

She glared at him, "You're a jerk."

"I disagree, I think I'm nice," Joe said with a lop-sided grin.

"Of course _you_ do. You tend to think a lot of yourself," Stella scoffed.

Hurt flashed across his face for a split second before his cocky grin made another appearance, "What's not to like about me? I'm awesome."

Stella glared at him one last time before turning back around and ignoring him completely. They reached the lunch table and Nick automatically knew something was wrong.

"What did Joe do this time?" He asked as he handed Amy the yogurt cup he no longer wanted.

"Why do you always assume it's me?" Joe asked his younger brother.

"Because it usually _is_ you," Nick said with a shake of his head.

"I didn't do anything. I swear," Joe huffed. "All I did was say that Jules was attractive."

Amy smiled slightly at that, "I doubt that's the actual term you used."

Macy nodded, "He called her 'hot.'"

"Well," Amy chuckled. "She'll appreciate that."

"I'll appreciate what?" Jules asked as she sat down next to Amy.

Joe's eyes widened and he silently begged Amy not to say anything. Amy grinned and then turned to Jules.

"Nothing. We were just talking about Mrs. Kline. Joe told her that he thought all lady bugs were female by default. I just thought she must have found that hilarious," Amy lied as she tossed Joe a secretive smirk.

"You thought all lady bugs were female?" Jules chuckled. "Did you not _see_ 'A Bug's Life'? Francis was certainly not a female."

Joe shrugged as he sat down at the table, "Then they shouldn't call them lady bugs. That's deceptive."

Jules laughed and shook her head at him, "I believe you said you owe me a lunch?"

"Oh!" Joe said with a nod as he stood and motioned for Jules to follow. "One lunch on me."

Stella glared after them. If she hadn't worked so hard to customize that shirt lunch really _would_ have been _on_ him.

Macy nudged Stella's side with her elbow.

"What?" Stella asked.

"Amy asked you a question," Macy told her as she sat down.

"Oh!" Stella said with a light blush. "Sorry, I was distracted. What did you say?"

Stella sat down as Amy started to ask her question again.

"My sweater ripped in first period, and I know you're not _my_ stylist or anything and, you know, I'm sure you get sick of fixing clothes but I was wondering if you could—"

"What color thread do you need?" Stella asked as she immediately began searching through her bag.

"You don't mind?" Amy asked shyly.

"No, Amy, I don't," Stella said with a smile. "It's what I'm good at. Why shouldn't I help my friends?"

Amy beamed at Stella gratefully, "Thanks."

Stella nodded, "What color thread?"

"Navy," Amy answered.

"I don't have any of that color here. I ran out after Kevin snagged his jacket on a locker door this morning, but I will gladly take it home and fix it for you," Stella offered.

"That would be amazing," Amy agreed. "I'll bring it by your locker at the end of the day?"

Stella nodded, "Perfect."

Nick smiled at his childhood friend before turning to Amy, "I told you she wouldn't mind."

Amy blushed, "I didn't want to bother her. That's all."

"No, really," Macy said as she smiled Amy. "Stella loves that kind of thing. Sometimes I pull a button off of my jacket on purpose. It helps Stella feel needed."

Stella smiled kindly at Macy and chuckled at the girl, "Oh, how you get me."

Macy laughed lightly, "It's what I'm here for."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

**

* * *

**

_"Surprises are foolish things. The pleasure is not enhanced, and the inconvenience is often considerable."

* * *

_

Kevin and Stella had left the firehouse half an hour ago, and Joe was having a very difficult time staying put. He felt the need to grab his keys and go after them, but there was one thing stopping him. He had a double date. Nick had asked him to come along as Jules' date for the evening. He had, of course, said yes right away only to realize moments later that he had planned on tailing Stella and Kevin that night.

Stella and Kevin. The idea just seemed…wrong. But then again he was beginning to realize that he didn't know as much about relationships as he thought. He had been wrong about Kevin and Maria so it was possible that he was wrong about this and Kevin and Stella were secretly perfect for each other. He doubted it, but it was possible.

"Joe, you okay?" Nick asked as he tossed him the car keys. Joe caught them and shook himself out of his thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm good."

"Are you sure? You're being really quiet. Not that I'm not grateful for the rare silence, but that's usually not you. Especially not you before a date," Nick told him observantly.

"I'm fine, just thinking."

"About Stella and Kevin?" Nick asked knowingly.

Joe sighed, "Is there something I'm missing here? How did Stella and _Kevin_ even start?"

"Probably when she had to fix your ridiculous Joe-makeover. She spent hours with him undoing that after the Maria thing," Nick said thoughtfully.

"Wait, so this happened because of me?" Joe asked with a furrowed brow. "Wonderful."

Nick chuckled, "You sound jealous, man."

"I'm not! I just don't get it! It's Stella…and Kevin! They're gonna break up and then things will be awkward."

Nick squinted at Joe and smirked, "Why do you just _assume_ they're going to break up? Or even _assume_ that they're dating. Have you asked them if they're dating?"

Joe paused, "Well…no."

"Exactly, for all we know Stella could just be helping Kevin get over Maria."

"Or…they could be making out at this very moment," Joe said with an involuntary shudder.

Nick rolled his eyes, "You're jealous."

"I am not!"

"Whatever, look, are you going to be like this all night?" Nick asked. "Because if you are then maybe you shouldn't come. I don't see Jules having much fun while you're in a jealous fog."

"For the last time, I'm NOT jealous! Yeah, okay, maybe I can't stand to let Kevin and Stella be alone together and maybe, just maybe, when I think about them being on a date I want to punch something. But I am NOT jealous. I don't care who Stella dates. I don't. Just because I think she'd be better off dating me does not mean I give one tiny little crumb who Stella date—"

"Are you even _listening_ to yourself?" Nick asked in disbelief.

Joe leaned back and knocked his head into the wall behind him repeatedly, "YES, I hear myself, okay? I just can't stop myself from talking. What the hell is going on with me? I mean I've always been jealous of Van Dyke but that's because he's totally not good enough for Stella. This, though, is Kevin. Kevin's a great guy! I honestly believe that, and yet my skin crawls when I think about him dating Stella. Seriously, what is WRONG with me?"

"I'm just gonna let you think about that for a minute," Nick said with a sigh. Sometimes he wondered how Joe still operated under the misconception that he and Stella were _just_ friends. They were clearly more than friends. The silence stretched out for several minutes before Nick huffed, "Okay, I said _a_ minute not five. Seriously, if you're gonna go we have to go pick up the girls soon."

"Well, either way I'm gonna go," Joe scoffed. "I may be a conceited jerk sometimes but I can't just leave Jules dateless for tonight."

"Either way? Does that mean you have or haven't come to a conclusion?" Nick asked.

"I don't know," Joe sighed.

"Yes, you do," Nick told him. "If I were to tell you that Stella and Kevin were an official couple—"

"Dude, don't even _pretend_."

"What would you do if it happened though?"

"Avoid both of them like the plague," Joe answered with reluctant honesty.

"And why is that?" Nick asked. "Come on, Joe, you can say it."

"Because she's—"

"She's what?"

"She's…"

Silence stretched out again before Nick grew even more impatient, "Imagine that ten years from now Stella and Kevin are enga—"

"She's MY Stella, alright?" Joe yelled. "If you tell her I talked about her like she was a possession I will kill you, got it?"

Nick grinned, "And you're jealous of Kevin because?"

"Because Stella's not just my friend like I originally thought," Joe told him quietly. "She's more than that."

"Finally!" Nick exclaimed. "It only took you FOREVER to see it."

"But it doesn't really matter because she's already _dating_ Kevin," Joe reminded him. "She's taken."

"You don't _know_ that they're dating. You never asked either of them, remember?" Nick told him.

"They're at the Zoo alone together right now, Nick," Joe said in a flat tone.

"That doesn't mean it's a date."

Joe rolled his eyes, "Whatever, can we just go? We're going to be late."

Nick shook his head as he watched his older brother stand up and head for the door. Why did his entire family try so hard to make things more complicated than they needed to be? He would never understand that.

* * *

An hour later, after a few rounds of bowling, Joe and Nick donned their hats and sunglasses in order to enter the mall and eat at a diner just out of reach of the food court. Amy chuckled as they were seated.

"I feel like I'm on a date with a secret agent or something," She told Nick with a smirk.

His face was serious as he spoke, "You are. I'm a junior operative with the CIA. I was sent here to protect you."

Amy rolled her eyes playfully, "That's the plot of _Agent Cody Banks_."

"Maybe…or it could be the truth," Nick said with a smirk.

"Fine, if that's the case then I'm the, now human, beautiful mermaid who saved your life when you almost drowned as a boy," Amy said with a serious expression to rival Nick's from earlier.

"You're Ariel?" Jules asked specutively.

Nick shook his head, "No, she's Madison."

"Madison?" Joe asked in confusion.

Nick smirked at his brother before turning back to Amy, "From _Splash_, right?"

"No, from real life, dummy," She deadpanned.

Nick rolled his eyes playfully and turned to the other couple, "It's from _Splash_."

"You two are so weird," Jules said with a chuckle and a shake of her head.

Joe couldn't help but grin at the couple sitting across from him. Nick and Amy had a bumpy start, and Nick had waited entirely too long to ask the girl out (which Amy regularly pointed out to him), but now they seemed very happy. It was nice to see his brother with someone who appeared to be more than just a passing crush. Joe froze, and glanced at Jules out of the corner of his eye. Was that his problem too? Yes, he answered to himself. He had chased crush after crush when all the while Stella had been right there. Boy, was he an idiot. He hadn't realized that he was staring off into space or that his expression looked as if he were in pain. Nick kicked him lightly under the table and gave him a concerned glance. Joe shook off Nick's concern. Their waitress approached them and the four teens ordered as the waitress walked away Joe turned to Jules.

"Would you like to go for a walk?" He asked. He needed to talk to her. He didn't want to lead her on, and he wanted to explain his weird mood. He was positive she had noticed.

Jules nodded, "Sure."

The two of them got up from the booth and headed out of the restaurant to take a lap to the food court and back. Jules wasted no time in getting to the point.

"So, you're being weird tonight," She told him.

Despite his mood he chuckled and nodded, "Yeah, I am."

She sighed, "This is because of Stella and Kevin, isn't it?"

Joe stopped walking suddenly and turned to her, "What?"

"The whole school is talking about them. They've been having these secret meetings all over the school, and everyone knows about the history between the two of you. That's why I was kind of surprised when Amy told me you were coming on the double date. I thought with all this drama that you wouldn't be in the mood," Jules told him honestly. "And I figured you'd be stalking them like you have been all week."

"I was that obvious?" Joe asked.

Jules chuckled and nodded, "Completely obvious."

"Look, Jules, you're great, really—"

"I know, you don't have to explain," She said with a small smile. "It's fine really. We'll just be friends."

He gave her a small smile and a nod as they continued walking. They passed an arcade and Jules suddenly froze. Joe had walked a few steps ahead of her before noticing she wasn't with him and turning around. He tapped her on the shoulder, "Jules?"

"Is that…Kevin and Macy?" Jules asked him as she discreetly pointed to a couple playing skee ball on neighboring machines. Joe squinted at the couple.

"No, it can't be. Kevin's supposed to be at the Zoo with—"

"Stella?" Jules asked. "Isn't that her over there?"

Joe followed Jules finger to a lone blond figure sitting on a bench across from the arcade, "What's going on here?"

"No idea," Jules said in a shocked tone. "But I don't think Stella's dating Kevin."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

**

* * *

**

_"If I loved you less, I might be able to talk about it more."

* * *

_

"Hey!" Joe yelled as he crossed the mall corridor. Jules eyes widened and she rushed after him.

"Uh, Joe? What are you doing?"

"Hey!" He called again when neither Kevin nor Macy turned toward him. Stella's head shot up as Joe entered the arcade, and she quickly followed him.

Kevin turned when he heard Joe's voice and his eyes widened, "Joe?"

"Why are you here? Why are you NOT at the Zoo with Stella?" Joe asked suspiciously.

"We were at the Zoo, but then we came here for dinner and games and…um, stuff," Kevin said lamely.

"Yes, I see that, but why are you with MACY and not STELLA?" Joe asked with a thoughtful glare at his brother. "Did you _ditch_ Stella? Cause, bro, if that's the case then--"

"No! I didn't _ditch _Stella," Kevin said quickly.

"It certainly _looks_ like you did," Jules said as she turned a sympathetic glance on Kevin. Joe did not look happy.

Stella sighed as she joined the group, "Joe, calm down."

"How are you not upset about this?" Joe asked her. "He's here with _Macy_."

Kevin let loose a low growl, "Will you stop saying that?"

Everyone's surprised eyes turned toward Kevin.

"Saying what?" Joe asked warily.

"Saying Macy's name like that!" Kevin yelled. "And while you're stopping things, STOP telling me to get over Macy. I. Like. Macy. Joe, deal with it. And no, I'm not here with Stella. Stella has been helping figure out a way around you so that I could go out with Macy. She was my cover, okay? Now, please, leave my love life ALONE. Let's go, Macy, I'm suddenly bored with Skee Ball."

Macy smiled after Kevin in shock, and before they left she turned to the rest of the group with a grin, "Okay, THAT was HOT."

Stella chuckled at her best friend as she quickly caught up with Kevin. Jules cleared her throat to remind them of her presence.

She clicked her tongue awkwardly, "Well, I think I'm gonna head back to the restaurant. I'll, um, see you guys later."

Jules practically sprinted out of the arcade and away from Joe and Stella. Joe looked shocked and confused.

"Did Kevin just yell at me?" Joe asked.

Stella nodded, "Yes, I was wondering when he'd get sick of you belittling his feelings for Macy."

Joe sighed, "Is that really what I was doing?"

Stella chuckled dryly, "Yeah, Joe, it is."

"I didn't realize--I totally deserved to be yelled at."

"Yes, yes you did," Stella agreed.

He paused for a second before glaring at her, "Wait, wait just one second. You led me to believe you were dating my brother on purpose. Didn't you?"

Stella froze and her face went blank, "Why on Earth would I do that?"

"That's a good question," He said with a small smirk. "Why _would_ you do that? Could it be to make me jealous?"

Stella blew a dry raspberry, "I don't care if you're jealous. That's ridiculous."

"Almost as ridiculous as me actually being jealous. I definitely did NOT stalk you and Kevin at school all week," Joe said dryly with a grin at Stella. "And I most certainly didn't torture myself with thoughts of you and Kevin on an actual date nor did I realize that I'm completely crazy about you."

Stella's eyes widened and she simply stared at him, "Wh-what?"

"Not a thing, Stells," Joe chuckled. "Not a thing."

It was her turn to glare at him, "Oh no you don't! Were you serious?"

"About things that DIDN'T happen this week? Totally."

Stella turned her back on him and walked away, "Fine, then I guess I'll just go home if you've got nothing to tell me."

He stuttered. This plan was backfiring. He followed Stella out, "Stella, wait. Just wait."

"For what? You have nothing to tell me, remember?"

He groaned, "You know perfectly well what I meant earlier."

Stella rolled her eyes, "I'm sick of reading between the lines, Joseph. Either tell me what you really mean or leave me alone."

He looked around the arcade before turning back to her, "Do we have to do this _here?_ Can we go somewhere a little more private?"

Stella said nothing and continued to stand right where she was with one hand on her hip.

"I'll take that as a no."

The pair fell into an awkward silence. Stella huffed and spoke up, "Are you going to say anything or should I just leave?"

"You wouldn't ever really date Kevin, would you?"

Stella let out a short barking laugh, "Okay, that is not the first thing I expected you to say."

"It's been bugging me all week. No, not bugging me, _torturing_ me all week. When I thought that you were—well, I didn't like it. But I couldn't show it because then I knew you would accuse me of not being supportive or not wanting you to be happy or some other nonsense, and for the longest time I didn't know WHY I didn't like it. Well, I guess I did on some level. Yes, Stella, I have more than one level. But, for some reason, I just couldn't admit it and then Nick asked me how I would feel if you and Kevin were engaged—"

"Engaged?" Stella asked with raised eyebrows.

"Yes, engaged, and my insides clenched. I'm not kidding. I felt like I couldn't move. The idea of watching you be happy with my some one else, even a great guy like Kevin, _hurt_," He finished with a sigh. "And, really, it's not that I don't want you to be happy…it's just that I want you to be happy _with me_."

Stella's expression immediately softened, and a small smile crept across her face, "Really?"

He nodded, but said nothing.

"Do you want to know why I got so angry with you the other day?" Stella asked.

"Which other day? There have been a lot of those lately."

Stella chuckled, "When Jules joined us for lunch."

"Ah, yes, the day you accused me of being both selfish _and_ shallow," He said quietly with a weak grin.

Her eyes turned apologetic and she glanced down at the floor before looking back up at him, "Joe, I didn't mean that. I just said it because…I was jealous. I was angry with you because you didn't seem to see _me_. You kept chasing these other girls and I was _right there_. I was fed up with it. I've regretted that ever since I said it. See, the thing is, I want you to be happy with _me_ too."

He smiled, "Yeah?"

She nodded, "Yes."

He sighed nervously and cleared his throat, "Is it okay if I kiss you now?"

Stella chuckled, "I'd smack you if you didn't."

Joe took a step forward and tentatively leaned down to press his lips to hers. He was startled and very pleased when Stella reached up and pulled him the rest of the way forcing his lips to crash into hers. Her arms traveled up and wrapped around his neck while his arms went around her waist. When they finally pulled apart they were both blushing heavily and wearing goofy smiles. Joe took her hand and led her out of the arcade.

"So, what would you like to do tonight?" Joe asked her.

"Get a couple of smoothies and talk?"

"Sounds perfect to me."

"You plan on apologizing to Kevin and Macy right?" Stella asked.

He nodded, "The very next time I see them both. I promise."

For Joe the very next time he saw them was that night when he got back to the Firehouse. He and Stella had gone out for smoothies and then sat on the swings at the elementary school's playground to talk. It had been a very good night for him. He'd driven her home (as she had ridden to the mall with Macy and Kevin) and then come back to the Firehouse to find Macy and Kevin watching a movie in their living room.

Both had turned their heads in his direction when they heard the door open and close, but only Macy had acknowledged him. She gave him a small smile and a wave. That action had weighed him down with guilt like he'd never felt before. Why had he been so determined to keep Kevin away from Macy? She was perfect for Kevin. He could see that now. She was very friendly, compassionate, and energetic. She found joy in the little things just like Kevin. He'd had no reason to treat her the way he had. She'd always been perfectly nice to him.

He stood behind the couch and touched Kevin's shoulder to get his attention, "Can we talk?"

"No."

Macy gave Kevin a stern glance, "Kev, talk to him."

"Why should I? He's done nothing but insult you."

"Kevin, he's your brother. Besides, I'm looking at him right now, and he looks terrible. I mean really terrible. Completely miserable."

"Gee, thanks, Macy," Joe said sarcastically.

She shrugged, "Well, you do."

Joe chuckled, "I guess I had that coming, huh?"

Macy smirked, "Oh no, you've got more than that coming…when you least expect it."

Joe's eyes widened, "I'm officially scared."

Macy smiled, "Oh don't worry, it won't be anything too bad. Just some light embarrassment."

"That makes me feel _so_ much better," Joe said dryly.

"It should. You saw what I dug up on Fiona. You better believe that I could dig up so much worse on you. So you should feel grateful that I'm aiming for _light_ embarrassment," Macy told him. She stood up and Kevin immediately looked up.

"Where are you going?"

"To the kitchen to get something to drink."

"I'll get it," Kevin offered.

"No, you stay here," She told him seriously. "_Talk_ to your brother."

The two boys watched Macy walk away before Joe walked around the couch and sat down next to Kevin.

"So, what have you got to say for yourself?" Kevin asked stiffly.

"You were right," Joe told him. "I was being a jerk. I kept telling myself I was helping you, but really I was completely ignoring what you really wanted. Macy's perfect for you, Kev. I know that now. You chose better for yourself than I could _ever_ choose for you."

Kevin's expression brightened slightly, "You really think so? You're not just saying that?"

"I mean it, man. I should have just left you alone to work this out by yourself. You didn't need my help at all," Joe answered.

"I wouldn't say _that_," Kevin offered. "I mean, if you hadn't interfered there's no way I would have asked Macy out so soon. It would have taken me forever to work up the nerve. So, you did unintentionally help a little bit."

Joe chuckled, "Well, glad to do it."

"Just don't do it again," Kevin told him with a smirk. "Seriously, stick to screwing up your own love life."

"Believe me, I'm done. Matchmaking is _clearly_ not my calling. Besides, I don't think Stella would let me even if I wanted to," He grinned.

"You and Stella finally stopped living in denial, huh?" Kevin asked.

"Yep, I think we might have gone on our first date tonight," Joe said with a nod.

"Nice," Kevin said with a smile.

"So, are we good?" Joe asked.

Kevin nodded, "We're good."

Macy rejoined them on the couch with her glass of diet soda and turned to Joe, "Glad to hear it, you can leave now."

Joe's eyes widened, "Oh, can I?"

"Yes," She said with a smirk. "We're still on our date."

Joe grinned and leaned further back on the couch, "I don't know I might stick around. I've never seen this movie."

"If you stay _light_ embarrassment will be upgraded to total humiliation."

"Right," Joe said as he immediately stood up. "You two kids have fun."

* * *

The next day the boys had Macy, Stella, and Amy over for a relaxing day full of nothing. They were going to eat junk food and watch cheesy older movies. They were all seated in the living room. The first order of business was to catch up Amy and Nick on the events of the previous night.

"So," Amy began. "Macy and Kevin are dating and Stella and Joe are dating?"

"Right," Nick answered.

"And this all happened last night?" Amy asked.

"Apparently," Nick told her.

"Wow, and all we did was have dinner."

Nick chuckled at the impressed expression on Amy's face, "It doesn't surprise me. Things often change very rapidly around here."

Amy laughed, "It's not just you. I think it's the nature of teenagers. Jules ran into Van Dyke at the mall last night and ended up having dinner with him. Guess where?"

"El Meat?" Stella asked knowingly.

Amy nodded, "Yep. She had some kind of rodent wrapped in bacon."

Everyone's noses scrunched up in disgust.

"She said she wouldn't have known it was rodent if Van Dyke hadn't told her," Amy told them.

"And Van Dyke would be the _one_ person not disgusted by eating rodent," Joe said with a roll of his eyes.

"Joe, you're dating me now. You don't have to hate him anymore," Stella told Joe.

He smiled brightly, "Oh yeah, I forgot."

Macy chuckled, "Wait, you mean Van Dyke and Joe might actually start getting along now? Is the world going to explode?"

"I hope not! I haven't even started working on my bucket list!" Kevin exclaimed worriedly.

Macy laughed and patted Kevin's arm, "You have plenty of time for your bucket list, Kev. Hey! Stella, does this mean you can let go of your grudge against Maria now?"

Joe smirked, "Grudge against Maria, huh?"

"I never—"

"Don't lie, Stells," Joe chuckled.

She sighed, "Okay, so I had a _slight_ grudge."

"Oh! Dudes! You know what I just remembered?" Joe said suddenly.

"What?" Nick asked worriedly.

"Shoe's coming for a visit next weekend."

Kevin smirked evilly, "Good! I can start marking things off my bucket list!"

Macy gave him a curious look, "Huh?"

"Smashing a lemon meringue pie into Shoe's face is on my bucket list," He told her.

Macy laughed lightly, "Of course it is."

A slow smile spread over Joe's face as he spoke, "You think Maria would go out with Sh—"

"No!" Kevin and Stella yelled.

"Joe, remember what we discussed?" Stella asked in a stern voice.

His shoulders sagged, "But you don't think that—"

"No," Stella said with a shake of her head. "I really don't."

"Neither do I," Kevin quickly agreed.

"Nope."

"No way."

"Definitely not."


End file.
